New Love
by XxSkyHatakexX
Summary: After being alone and felt like no one cared, Ino found out there was someone who was always there someone who did always care for her... (Note: it does say chapter 2 break in it, it's only like that because my computer crashed and I wanted to post what I had on here so I would be able to access it) rated m for future stuff just to be safe


A Ino-Shino Fanfiction

It was a dark rainy night.. Perfect. No one could see my newly fallen tears covering my face...I just had the worst day in my life... My sensei Asuma has died... Kiba just broke up with me.. I wanted to break up with him but he did first thinking he was gonna get lucky with Kurenai.. He said I ruined my natural beauty with my tattoo and belly ring.. witch he loved when I first got them... And Sakura is leaving for a 2 month mission with Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi.. so I have no one to talk to.. thats just great...

By now I was soaked head to toe.. I decided to sit outside my apartment building I pulled out my ponytail letting my soaked blonde hair to cover my shoulders... My uniform isn't exactly warm so I was freezing... "I'll just freeze to death out here..." I thought.. as I felt the goose bumps cover my legs and I started to shake.. I closed my eyes trying to think straight when I felt something warm fall on my shoulders.. I still hadn't opened my eyes but I heard a familiar voice...

"Ino... what are you doing out here.. your gonna catch a cold.." It was Shino I thought.. I opened my eyes to see Shino sitting next to me and his huge jacket was covering my body.. He was wearing his usual sunglasses and had a tight black shirt on.. "Shino.." I said softly warming up a bit.. "Thank you..." He smiled..for a second "Well I couldn't let you freeze out here.." he said looking away like he always does.. I smiled as I slowly got up.. he got up with me.. and helped me to the door.. "Well thank you again.. do u want your jacket.. back?" He opened the door of the apartment complex.. "Keep it for now.. you need to warm up.. just don't mind Mika.. she's a little..." He stopped there and looked at me I felt something climbing up my face.. "Don't freak out.." He said as he put his hand up to my cheek I felt his hand brush my cheek and whatever was crawling up my cheek.. was now on his hand.. I couldn't help but blush.. but I blamed it on the spider I now saw on his hand.. "Sorry about that.." he said looking down at his huge spider he called Mika... "She's friendly I swear..." I laughed slightly.. even though I truly hated spiders... "It's ok... there is no more bugs in his jacket right?.." He laughed "No Just Mika was with me tonight..." he said as he put Mika in his weapons pouch.. "Sorry she scared you..." I smiled I guess Shino is sweet... I mean I never really meet him.. all I heard about him was from that jackass Kiba... "It's really ok.." I said as I walked into the apt complex.. "I'll give you your jacket back tomorrow.. how about at the training grounds.." "Sounds good I'll see you there..." He said in his still blank expression as he walked away.. I smiled and shut the door and started up the stairs... I just barely out of the corner of my eye I saw him look back.

Maybe he's just misunderstood I thought... as I walked into my apartment.. I slipped his jacket off and placed it over the chair... I changed into my night clothes and was still thinking about why my face turned beet red when he touched my cheek... Was I just shocked at his warm.. soft.. hands.. Oh wow what am I saying... I sighed.. and looked over at his jacket.. I decided to pick it back up and carry it with me to the couch... I know one thing for sure.. I thought as I laid down.. curling up with his jacket... He saved my life tonight...

~Shino's P.O.V~

Training grounds... Tomorrow... Ino is gonna meet me there... with my jacket that will now smell with the sweet scent of her... I've hid these feelings for a while only really talking to Mika about it.. and being to shy to just talk to her.. I mean she was with Kiba...But tonight she looked like she was gonna die out there...I couldn't let that happen...i really did talk to myself a lot..but I really had no friends I couldn't talk to telepathically (His bugs) I took Mika out of the weapons pouch and placed her on her bed on my night stand.. I took off my glasses.. and laid down on my bed..placing my arms behind my head.. I slightly closed my eyes..then I remembered something and they snapped open... "Crap!" I sighed tomorrow was gonna be bad.. I have training with Hinata and Kiba...

~back to Ino~

~The next day~

I rolled over.. and pulled his jacket closer to me.. kinda forgetting that I was on the couch causing me to fall off the couch.. face first on the floor... "Fuck.." I mumbled.. rubbing my head.. I stood up and checked the clock... "Ugh.. it's only 10:00..." I sighed as I took my brush and started to brush my hair.. I glanced over to were his jacket was.. It was half way on and half way off the couch...prob bc of my slip off the couch...I pulled my hair into it's usual ponytail.. and put on a little mascara and eyeliner.. then returned to the couch to pick up the jacket.. I picked it up folded it and put it in my purse/ larger weapons bag..I then changed into my usual uniform...I changed my belly ring then put some healing cream on my tattoo like usual... then I grabbed my bag and headed out..

I had a lot of thoughts just circling in my head..about.. Shino..I walked by the ramen shop and looked in.. I remembered a lot of our chouin exam days.. then I walked by the bbq shop remembering how many times I accidentally called choji fat and he destroyed the place... and all the times shino was there but never said a word... why did he choose last night... when I felt like dying to finally step out of the shadows... I tried to clear my head by walking into my flower shop.. but that just reminded me of when asuma bought flowers for Kurenai.. I bought some pocky to ease my thoughts.. then ate some as I walked to the training grounds.. I had half the box left when I got there so I sealed them away for later..

I looked around for Shino.. then I found him... I was then filled with rage..I saw he was there with his team... and that little slut Hinata was throwing herself at Kiba.. and kiba was enjoying it... What? Hinata has a huge ass 9 tailed fox tattoo on her hip.. way more slutter then my purple rose on my shoulder.. and she even has a lip ring.. how is that natural beauty... I saw Shino was sitting there watching them spar playfully.. He was rubbing his eyes like he has had a bad night for sleep.. then he took his sunglasses off.. to reveal that he had beautiful brown eyes that just sparkled in the sun and could just hypnotize you... I blushed.. then tried to clam myself abit as I walked over to were Shino was sitting completely ignoring the slutty couple..

"Hey" I said as I sat next to him.. "Hey.." he said back kinda looking away... I felt kiba's stare.. but brushed it off.. "I have your jacket..." I pulled out Shino's jacket and handed it to him.. "Thanks.. sorry about not telling u it was a team spar.." "It's ok" I said as he took his jacket back and rubbed his eyes ... "Tired?" He blinked "Yeah kinda.. hard night last night.." "ohhh..want some pocky?" I pulled out my half eatten box and offered him one.. he smiled and took one.. "Thanks.." Before anything else was said a kunai flew beside Shino's face... it was the jackass... "Shino.. Come spar.. Hinata.. go relax.." Kiba said rubbing Hinata's shoulder trying to be cool... Shino stood up.. "Sorry Ino.. I'll be right back.." "It's ok.." I said back.. "Kick his ass" Shino laughed slightly.. as he walked over to Kiba and the bitch sat next to me...

"You know Kiba-kuns with me now right..." She said chewing a piece of gum like a ditz... "So.." I said back trying to watch the fight.. "Then why are u here if you don't care...you know he likes me better.." I sighed I wanted to hit her so baddd "I really don't care.." She sighed "Then why are u flirting with that dork-loner Shino..if it's not just to make Kiba jealous..." That did it... "Thats None of your damn business you slut... stop talking about others when your not little miss prom queen.." I don't know why I snapped I just did... "oh yeah.. Bring it.." she said standing up with a kunai in her hand... I took out mine and stood up.. I saw that Kiba and Shino had stopped after hearing us.. She tried to do her palms attack, but I dodged it and hit her with 10 flower bombs.. her lip started to bleed.. over her lipring.. "See you slut no ninja can have a lip ring.." She got mad and grabbed my hair.. and put a kunai to it threating to cut it.. I love my hair.. I won't lose to that slut I thought.. but before I was able to fight back she was surrounded by bees.. causing her to drop her kunai and run over by Kiba... "Shino!" Kiba screamed.. I looked over and Shino called the bees back to him and then walked silently into the woods..

…...I stood there shocked yet again, Shino helped me over his own teammate..

It was silent as me Kiba and Hinata just stood there... Hinata was rubbing her arms were she had been bit.. and was applying a healing jutsu..as Kiba was just spinning a kunai on his finger not seeming to care about his little tarts bug bites.. which was rather funny to me.. "He went against his own team..." Kiba said as Hinata leaned on his arm... "Kiba-kun... go get him.." Hinata said running her fingers up and down his arm...I couldn't help but say something.. "Why should he go get him.." I said kinda mad... She gave me a death stare.. "Hello he sent bees after me.." I rolled my eyes.. "You have healing jutsu.. and your not dead... so shut up about it.." she gave me another death stare... but it didn't faze me... I looked towards where Shino had walked off.. and started to walk that way.. "Where are you going?" I heard kiba call from behind me.. I sighed "Why do u care.. you have your slut right there... so what if I go off into the woods.. I am going to find Shino... don't bother to come after me..." I walked more in the woods.. and I set up a flower bomb trap... so they wouldn't follow I didn't care what kinda of trouble I got into going into the woods.. and possibly out of the village lines without permission I wanted to find him... and I didn't know why but I needed to ask him why he saved me.. twice now.. and you know me I wasn't leaving without an answer...

I was jumping from tree to tree looking for shino.. and I was unlucky in finding him until I heard someone talking...It was him...

"What I am I going to do...Mika.. I went against my team... That's punishable...It was hilarious... but punishable none the less..." He sighed... I decided to hide..in the tree near him.. just to let him vent a bit... "But I mean it was Ino... ohhh Mika her scent is still lingering on my jacket...I don't know what to do...I mean I like her... but so does Kiba..." I gasped.. but he didn't hear me.. He likes me I thought.. and I like him...I should prob let him know... I jumped down from the tree.. acting like I just got there..

"Shino" I called looking around.. acting like I didn't see him.. "Over here..." I heard him say.. I smiled and walked over near him.. "Hey I was looking for you..I wanted to say thanks.." He smiled.. "Your welcome.. I am prob going to be in a lot of trouble though.." He sighed and sat down leaning on a tree.

I followed and sat next to him.. "You won't get in trouble if I say something to Lady Tsunade...I have a question for u though.." He smiled "Whats your question.." "Why...did you help me.. I mean both times last night I felt like crap and I wanted to die..then u came and helped me... then this time with hinata.. I love my hair I would have prob been really depressed if I let that bitch cut my hair.." He laughed sightly at the last comment then sighed.. "Well I really don't know why I helped you last night.. I just couldn't let u freeze.. I guess I was just to shy to talk to you before..I'll come back to the village and take my punishment.. I know sending those bees after hinata was funny but..not really right..." I smiled.. Then leaned over and kissed his cheek.. He blushed deep red..and I wasn't exactly my normal color either.. "Thank you Shino.." I said standing up.. "I'll let you continue talking to Mika.. but when your done meet me at my flower shop.. I have the night shift." He smiled and nodded still blushing.. as I teleported to my shop..

Shino's P.O.V.

Wow...my cheeks are on fire... "her lips were soft on my cheek... and she heard me talking to Mika... that means she knows I like her.. That must mean she likes me to".. I jumped up "Flower shop.. I have to go meet her at her flower shop.. she has the night shift.. I could walk her home.." I put Mika back in my pocket and headed back to the village.. "Now I have a question to ask her..."

Back to Ino~

"Yes Lady Tsunade.. I know you heard about what happened with Shino and Hinata.. but I swear It was just self defense..." I rested my cell phone on my shoulder as I slipped on my work apron... "The bees weren't even killer they were harmless... and Shino thought the kunai was at my throat...It was self defense I swear.." I smiled... "Thank you lady Tsunade.." I hug up my phone and put it back in my apron.. "Yes" I said softly under my breath... "Shino's not getting charged.. It counts as self defense..." I was so happy.. I practically danced around the flower shop. A couple hours went by before I was hit with reality I told Shino to meet me after my shift... Oh no I smell like flowers and I have petals in my hair... and soil under my nails...great... and here he comes... I couldn't help but blush I mean I looked a mess. "Hey Flower shop.." He jokingly said walking in...I laughed trying to fix my hair..my face turning deep and deeper red.. "I still have another five mins before I close the store..." He smiled.. "Ok then I'll look around.." he walked over by the roses and then looked over back at me.. in which I didn't see him for I was trying to clean up the dirt under my nails.. He picked a red rose then walked over behind me... "Ino, I want to say thank you... Lady Tsunade told me you told her it was self defense..." I turned around slowly.. "Your welcome.." He handed me the red rose... "Here It's for you... how much" I blushed.. red roses my favorite in the shop how did he know.. "It's a dollar.." He placed a dollar on the counter then smiled.. "It's been five mins.. let me walk you home.." I smiled as I slipped the apron off.. and picked up my rose.. "Ok.." We walked out of the store and I locked the door behind me... we got to about a couple buildings down before he said something.. "Hey Ino... I have a question for you.." He took off his sunglasses and looked at me straight in the face.. I couldn't help but blush I mean.. he's so sweet... "Ask away Shino.." I said playing with the rose... He sighed then stopped right in front of me causing me to kinda run into him... I still was blushing.. he was so warm... He laughed.. "Sorry... Oh and by the way you have a flower petal right here.." He placed his hand near my cheek...and then brushed a flower petal off my face that was behind my ear... He leaned in close to my ear and whispered.. "And the question I wanted to ask was..." I felt his breath on my cheek... he acted as if he was gonna to say something then he turned and his lips meet mine..

My eyes snapped open for a second in slight shock.. then as his soft lips went to leave as if he was sorry.. I moved my hands to his face and pulled him closer... The kiss depended..and then we slowly pulled away.. leaving my hands on his cheeks.. He was bright red.. "you answered my question..." He said smiling... I blushed.. "Glad I could help.." He took my hand from his face and twisted it with his..as we walked the rest of the way to my apt...

When we got there he pulled me in front of him.. then he moved his hands to my waist.. "I'll see you tomorrow then.. but 2 things first.. 1" He traced his fingers around my belly ring... "Your beautiful no matter what you do to your body... and 2..." he placed his one hand on my cheek... then pulled me in for a kiss... "Meet me outside your apt tomorrow we'll have a day to ourselves..I smiled "Sounds good.." I slowly walked over to my building.. he stopped me then placed the rose he bought me behind my ear.. "Bye Ino.." He said slowly walking away.. "Bye Shino" I said back...as I walked slowly up the stairs.. I sighed... His lips were like soft clouds... I walked in my apt. then fell to my bed.. my whole body was numb.. I still felt his lips and his touch... I never want him to leave... who would have thought Shino.. was always the best guy for me... I took the rose and placed it by my bed.. I hugged my pillow and slowly drifted to sleep.. only thinking about him... not knowing what tomorrow would bring...

Chapter 2

I was woken up that next morning by a knock on the door. I sighed and slowly got up "Give me a minute I'm coming" I said rubbing my eyes and taming my hair a bit.. it was only 6:00am who was at my door at this hour I thought as I walked to the door and opened it. It was Shikamaru. "Shika what the hell are you doing here at 6 in the fuckin morning?!" He chuckled I didn't see why but he was always an ass. "Is that anyway to greet your fellow teammate?" He said pushing past me and walking into my apartment. I sighed "It is at 6 in the morning when they just show up, wake you up, and then just barge into my apartment." I said angerly as I shut the door. He just smiled then through himself on my couch and put his feet up. "So how is Ino nowadays?" he said looking over to me. "Well most currently, very pissed off at my teammate for not telling me why he is here." I said walking over to the counter to make some coffee, it's not like I am making it back to sleep. "Ok..Ok Lady Tsunade sent me.. she needs u, me, choji, hinata, kiba, and shino to assist team Kakashi on there mission, we are to meet at the bbq restaurant at 12, it was Choji's idea." I was then filled with so much rage the coffe grounds turned to dust in my hands, A mission with Shino was good, but not with the slut Hinata, the jackass that is Kiba, and this lazy ass I call Shika, who has over stepped his boundaries many time before. And I say that because I passed out once doing a mind transfer and I woke up to find his hand up my skirt. I punched so hard it left him in the infirmary for a week, but he still won't give up and I am feeling very vulnerable in my pajama top and shorts no under wear or bra on, I mean I was sleeping for goodness sake. I felt him raping me with his eyes so I quickly spoke what was on my mind. "Why do we have to go with them...and why did u come here so early if we leave at 12!" He just laughed and got up and walked over to me.. I backed up against the counter to keep the distance between us, but he keep getting closer and soon I couldn't move his shadow possession jutsu had me trapped... "What the hell Shika!" I said trying to free myself but doing so unsuccessfully. "Oh Ino don't act like you knew this wasn't gonna happen..and the members were picked by Tsunade there was no choice... as for the time...well I had an idea.." He smirked and I was left unable to move as he upped the jutsu so I couldn't even talk or scream as he forced his lips on mine..I wanted to scream or barf so badly his breath tasted like a cheap breakfast sausage. He released the kiss but I felt his shadows slither up my leg.

I was able to release the grip on my mouth by focusing my charaka. "What THE HELL?!, Shika! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Shika smirked then released the justsu but kept the ones around my arms.. Smart, I wanted to freak-en castrate him. "Sorry Ino dear... we'll continue this later..." He said as he walked out the door still holding the jutsu until the very last second before he teleported away in a puff of smoke. I fell to my knees.. and started to cry slightly. A mission aiding team kakashi isn't bad it's just who I have to be with on the mission...I pulled out my cell phone and debated on whether to call Shino he might be up, and he would need to know that we have a mission...I thought back and forth on whether to call him or not but I then decided to give him a call..

"Hello?" I heard in a I just woke up type voice. "Hey Shino it's Ino, sorry for calling you this early but Shika just informed me that a couple of us are being sent to aid team kakashi, we are supposed to meet at the bbq place at 12." There was a slight pause.. "Ok, sounds good Ino but it's 6:30 in the morning." I sighed "I know.. but.. Shino can u please come over here..shika kinda mad me mad and I.." He stopped me right there. "I'll be right there Ino give me 5 mins and I'll teleport to your door." I smiled "Thank you Shino..I 'll see you then." the phone call ended.. I placed my cell back on the counter.. I wiped the tears from my eyes then laid down on the couch.. I didn't even think to change out of my pajamas, I just wanted him here.

I laid there until I heard a knock on the door..I literally ran to the door and quickly opened it and gave Shino a huge hug. He seemed shocked at first but he returned to hug then lead us into the apartment and shut the door. "Ino it's ok.." he said rubbing my back. I couldn't say anything I just cried, we stayed like this for about ten minutes until I released the hug he looked at me square in the face.. and he wiped away my tears I realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and he was still in his pajamas too, a white tee shirt and black boxers. I couldn't help but blush, "I am sorry for calling you this early..." He laughed and blushed to "It's ok, anytime whatever hour of the day i'll be there for u.." I smiled "Thank you Shino..you see Shika came over and he held me with his shadow possession and he kissed me.. then his shadow tried going up my shorts...and the mission we have to go on it's u, me, shika, choji, hinata, and kiba." He sighed "Ino.. I know we havn't been a couple for long, but I will never hurt you..and on this mission i'll keep them from you...I love you."My face turned beat red..I didn't think I could say it but the words just slipped from my mouth like they were meant to come out. "I love you too Shino.." He blushed.. but before any words were said I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss..his hands wrapped around my waist and twisted my hair..the kiss depended and I started to play with his hair. I could tell he was staring to get heated as his hands drifted my shirt up some..truly I wouldn't mind but..neither of us have protection or anything, he started to break the kiss..then he smirked, as he then pushed down on the couch..i blushed as he pinned me down by placing his knees on each side of my waist and his hands were on my shoulders. I just blushed, he laughed slightly as he leaned down and whispered in my ear.. "Ino I don't want to rush things but.." he kissed my neck.. "We've known each other since childhood.." He kissed the other side of my neck. "And I want you to know that you will always be loved by me...and I can wait if you want to.." he leaned up taking his hands off my shoulders and he sat up..i could feel that he was very aroused... witch made this decision rather easy.. I smiled "Shino.. no matter what Kiba has ever said, I never slept with him...and Shika is a perv...I always thought I couldn't find a good guy...until now..." I smirked as I watched his face turn bright red "My bedroom is over there.."


End file.
